A Life Worth Living
by Drixxy
Summary: Bloodshot eyes stared back at me, unconvinced by the sniveling human in his midst. "They are with arms and have killed many yet. It appears they wish for a fight more than you care to admit, human… No planet in their right mind would fight so violently to prove their innocence. One would think you would cry surrender, yet you continue to fight."
1. Captured

_I am pleased to announce a long-awaited re-write of a story written long ago: **Captured.**_ _Enjoy._

 **Chapter 1: Captured**

Dark, dim walls surrounded me; cries of men and aliens run out along the metal hallways. Not a human in sight—I never thought I'd miss my own kind, given the chance to leave it all behind. Each footstep beyond my doorway echoed like thunder, radiating through my skull. Through the shouting and yelling, I felt as if deafening silence consumed me.

I was reminded of my last battle on Earth. My opponent's eyes burned red, glowing brightly beyond the dust plumes and roaring windstorm. It was a look I would never—could never—forget. I knew it would stick by me for the rest of my days, a constant reminder of what I'd left behind. I'd remember his words: _We all spend life trying to live, but not one shall ever make it out alive._

I kept my eyes low, no matter who approached. With each swinging step, yet another armored guard came into view. Trained to every extent, they knew the unexpected was just around the corner. Their hardened walls would never break, not even amidst a friendly conversation amongst comrades in the breakroom. At any moment, a prisoner could escape or a fight could break out, and they were prepared for the worst of them—me.

I was never an avoided topic. In fact, many of them were briefed on my arrival well before the ship had docked inside the prison. They concealed my wrist in a stasis shield, ensuring their safety and survival, but not mine. They wanted no contradictions, nothing left to chance. They ensured I never had the option to fight back—they wanted to break me. I wouldn't shed a tear; I wouldn't show weakness. I wouldn't break under the pressure they so _benevolently_ pressed to my back. The hell they wished to turn my life into wouldn't affect me—I could never let it.

If I was in for life, I would need to take solace in the mere fact that I was still allowed to remain _living_ for the remainder.

Quiet moans escaped the cells as we passed. Muffled insults were thrown, yet swiftly ignored by the guards as they carried me away. I closed my eyes and tried to forget. I tried to wash away the look on Gwen's face when she knew it was all over. I tried to ignore the promises made to Kevin before I was whisked away to a world unknown. I tried to forget the look in their eyes when they knew there was nothing left—there was nothing anyone could possibly do to fix the mess I'd created.

Though no matter how hard I tried, I would never simply forget—it would hurt all the more to know I was leaving them behind to fend for themselves in a war no one could win.

I picked my eyes off of the floor, investigating one of the more interesting cells. A vampiric creature snarled and snapped, egging me on in his native tongue. A smile curled on his lips as he wished for nothing more than a fight; if only to challenge the man with the Omnitrix.

The guards made idle conversation amongst themselves as we walked to my new home—cell 49275 in block R39. They laughed and joked at my expense, clamping their metal gloves tighter around my limbs.

"We flew you thousands of lightyears to get here…," one grumbled, pulling my head up by the roots of my hair. He wanted to capture the look in my eyes, spark a bit of controversy within my veins. "…And you have yet to resist, Tennyson…"

I pulled away from his grasp, staring at the iron grate flooring. They pressed on, not stopping for a moment to rest.

"I don't blame you," he spat, firmly grasping my arm. "You've dug your grave deep, boy… There's only wasted energy in resisting…"

They tossed me in a cell, leaving me to the absolute silence I would face for years to come. Not a word was said as they turned to leave; nothing but a smug grin on the Captain's face as the barrier appeared, separating me from the rest of the world. I would forever call the cell my home, and no matter the challenges I faced, I would never see my friends or family again.

Breakfast came like clockwork each morning. Like a bell rung in the early morning hours, a panel would pull back from the ceiling and a tube would drop a glow stick to the ground. I would shift to my side, watching as the stick rolled into the great expanse beneath my cot. There it would collect dust until my stomach decided such alien food would satiate my lack of hunger.

It was the same meal three times a day—the same cylindrical, glowing stick of nutrients. There must've been at least ten, now, beneath the cot—a growing collection as a testament to my depression. I was content with the light in the night the collection had created, but knew I would soon need to eat if I planned on serving any part of my sentence.

Another morning came around as breakfast was dropped from the ceiling. Waiting patiently below the panel, I caught the stick as it fell into my lap. I stared for a moment, analyzing its texture from afar. It wasn't remotely appetizing, not even in the slightest. It stuck to my teeth like hard taffy, refusing to come free. The energy spent eating it would be more extensive than the calories it provided. I threw the half-eaten stick into my growing collection, wondering if the prison food would kill me before the silence had.

I was confined to my cell, rudely stripped of any recreational time. The maximum security they imposed was nothing like that of Earth's. Much more rigorous policies were in place, as species and races of all kinds inhabited the intergalactic jail. They could never be too careful, especially when an alien no larger than a toothpick could, very likely, strip a man of his skin without waving a hand. The variables that a _co-ed_ prison imposed were too much of a risk for the guards to take.

Scheduled, rotating rec times were implemented. Prisoners from very specific parts of the universe were gathered together, while guards of equal strengths were put on watch for the shift. One-by-one, each cell block was released for their moments of freedom, while I simply watched behind the _safety_ of my barrier. Days passed in the same fashion; I craved the extra few steps, as pacing would never allow me a full stretch of my limbs.

But the day came where I was allowed a moment outside of my cell. They approached the barrier—heavily armed and prepared for a beating—and announced the reason for their visit. "You get one chance, Tennyson. Do _not_ make a fool of the warden."

The barrier faded into the floor as I sat motionless, unwilling to become the fool of the joke they were clearly playing on me. "Funny, boys. I'm enjoying my soap operas—can you come back and bother me later?" I returned my gaze to the metal wall, laughing at imaginary images in distaste.

Strong hands clasped onto my arms, pulling me recklessly from the floor. I had no say in whether I was allowed to stay in my cell—at least the seriousness of their offer came to light. I was truly allowed a moment free of my cell. Surely they weren't giving the prisoner with the tightest chains a bit of leeway on his leash!

Though I was never far from the watchful eyes of the guards assigned to watch me, I could roam the prison yard as far as the walls would allow. And yet, as my leash grew just a bit longer, I still chose to sit alone at a table in the middle of the yard. It was a strange feeling—though I was allowed to roam, I chose to stay put. I would never understand the thought that passed me by, but I had no choice but to follow its instructions.

Many interested aliens passed by with angry stares, but the guards quickly shooed them away. No fights would be had—not on the day that Ben Tennyson was allowed a moment of time outside of his cell. They would ensure my survival, but for how long was the only question. I knew it was only a matter of time before I was no longer a priority. A wandering alien would pick me off, just like they would any other threat to their status in the prison.

I grumbled quietly to myself, imagining futile scenarios of fighting back several of the antagonistic monsters that watched me. _Easy. I could do it_ , I mused. _The Omnitrix would never let me fail…_ But the notion vanished just as soon as it appeared. I never stood a chance against them—not in my current condition.

I pressed my forehead to the cool metal table, tuning out the world around me. None of the other inmates mattered to my situation—I was suffering in my turmoil alone. I would sit at the table until carried away to my cell, where sorrow would overwhelm me once more. Surely they wouldn't win the small victory of depression. I was allowed a moment to cry in silence; after all, allowing my capture was my decision in the end.

A hand tugged at my hair, gently combing through it. Startled, I pulled away, my eyes glued to the potential threat. An alien girl opposed me at the table, her hand caught in the air. She was frightened, unsure of how to react as I pulled away from her.

"You are… him, yes?" she breathed, her eyes wide as they watched me.

"You. Who are _you_?" I questioned, sitting motionless against the bench.

She frowned, resting her hand against the table. "I am… friend? I am the friend. You… are Tennyson, yes?"

I responded dryly, my eyes never moved from her own, "I guess. What do you want?"

Once again she reached out for me, motioning for my head to return to the table. "You have such the strange language," she concluded. "Difficulty of speaking it, you understand. Please, I would like to show you some comfort."

I shook my head, leaning away from her hand. "If you know who I am, you should know better than to be around me. You could get yourself killed."

"Not concerned with death," she disagreed, rising from her seat on the bench. "Should not make conversation, you are strange species. Please, now… Move your head…"

I gripped her wrist, my eyes burning red. "There are thousands in this place that would love to have my head on a platter. If you're going to make nice with me, you'll join their list. You wanna die? Cause that's how you get yourself killed."

"I know of you, human," the girl laughed. "You are the hero, not the prisoner. If wanting comfort does not make for happiness, I will leave."

I pressed her hand to the table, retreating to the safety of my lap. "Why the hell would you want to show me any sort of compassion?" I grumbled, examining her.

She was an alien I never had the _pleasure_ of encountering. She appeared so human, yet she was far from it. Her blue skin spoke of the color of the sun that warmed her planet's surface. The yellow eyes that gazed curiously back at me created their own light, glowing dimly under the fluorescent bulbs above us. Her hair held no pigment, as if the years had dusted it silver; yet she couldn't have been older than myself. Her ears were spiked, much like the elven creatures that flooded fantasy novels on Earth. She spoke quietly, yet acted freely, unafraid of the consequences her actions may create.

"Like I said, you should probably go. I'm not the kind of friend you want to make in this place, even if only for your own safety…"

She chewed on her lip, wide eyes watching my every move. "But I need the hero you can be. Please, do not make the leave, yes? I ask for company; you ask for comfort." She rose from the bench, wandering around the table. She made her place in the empty space beside me, settling in. "You have been through much; a friend you need is the least I can do."

With a force comparable only to a car crash, she slammed my head against the table. The guards reacted, unsettled by the sudden disturbance of their prisoner. She waved them off, assuring them of my safety. "You will, Ben. I am not a bad threat. Happiness," she breathed, running her fingers through my hair. "You need it. Must be happy, Tennyson… Must be…"


	2. Rika

**Chapter 2: Rika**

Though many days would pass before I was allowed freedom once more, there wasn't a moment where that girl didn't rule my thoughts. She was such a strange one, but I anticipated a bit of cultural difference. She was far from human—how could I expect any different? Of course, the guards never released me to the infirmary, no matter how long the throbbing in my skull lasted. I told myself she meant no harm, but feared the damage that could be done if I were to piss her off.

The time spent in my cell was enjoyed restlessly awake on my cot, no matter the time of day. We were kept on a schedule, though there was no sun in sight to track time. A specific set of hours separated one activity from the next, but so long as I was confined in solidarity, I could enjoy my time however I wished with what little I had. Sleep seemed like the best option, yet a luxury that was hard to come by.

I rolled to the cool floor, unmotivated to move. There was nothing to watch, nothing to fidget with. Each and every speck of dust, crumb of food, or pebble of cement had been swept clean from my cell. I couldn't even idly play with the cracks on the floor, as they had impeccably sealed them. Not a damn thing to do until someone were to pass by.

As luck would have it, however, the girl had surely taken a liking to me. She make herself at home before my barrier, making use of her time outside of the cell she called home. She sat in silence, her eyes to the floor. She wriggled her toes, refusing to speak. I sat upright, meeting her beside the barrier. Strange as she was, I couldn't deny that the company was enjoyable. Locked behind a barrier, I feared no retaliation for ignoring her demands.

"You are sleep," she breathed, picking at the string hanging from her waist. "You should no attention to me, please."

I laughed at the poor attempt to make conversation, poking at the edge of the barrier against the cement. "You should learn a bit more English if you want to talk to me…"

She looked up, her eyes wide. "Would you teach the words, yes? I can learn, I am… er… I am not the stupid, right." She shook her head, frustrated with the amount of effort speaking to me required.

"You don't have to speak my language to communicate," I reassured her. "There are many other ways to get your point across." I rubbed my forehead, reminded of the bruise.

"I… I am not the friend. You wish no part of the learning."

Though she tried to rise from her seat on the ground, she froze as I pressed my hand to the illuminated screen. "You don't have to go. If you're still alive, you're probably a lot safer around me than I thought… You're more than welcome to stay if you'd like."

"N-no, I… I have the things, must leave. Tennyson…"

Each day she returned, fewer words escaping her lips than the last, yet she never refused to listen. Many days she visited, I chose to sit beside her, telling her story after story. I could tell an understanding of the language hadn't escaped her, yet formulating responses proved quite the challenge. She grasped many of my jokes, laughing alongside me. But she would leave without warning, the silence soon to follow. It hadn't taken long to grow accustomed to her visits.

"How was your day?" I would ask, creating idle conversation among the dark hallways.

She would roll her head from side to side, chewing on each word. "I… went to eat… but they didn't have much of the good food…"

"Very good…," I laughed quietly, nodding in her direction. "What about the weather?"

"What weather?" she asked, smiling at me. "We are around a lot of the space rocks, the stars, and some of the suns. We do not travel far enough to see the skies, Ben." She twirled a piece of fabric between her fingers, watching me curiously. "You must stop with the teaching, Ben. I am not a good learner."

I shook my head at her, blatantly disagreeing. "Trust me, you've actually picked up more than you give yourself credit for."

She frowned, her head tilted to the side. "There are many ways to learn the language, Ben, and your teaching is not the best of to learn."

"Hey, I never said I was a good teacher!" I argued, rising to my feet. "But there isn't much I can do in this damned place… You asked to learn, I'm doing my best!"

She watched me closely, her eyes flicking from left to right. Her words were soft, quietly muffled behind the barrier. "Was the trouble worth it, Ben?"

"What trouble? Teaching you?" I roamed the tight cell, stretching my legs. "I'm not even really teaching you. I'm just kind of rambling until you leave…"

She shook her head, her eyes turned toward the floor. "How must you get captured? You are Ben!"

"So, you know more about me than I thought…" With a grunt and a groan, I returned to her side on the cement floor. "Tell me… Did I save your family? Did I save your planet, or something? 'Cause apparently trying to save mine makes me a criminal."

She looked away—the same look she always put on moments before she would take her leave. I wanted her to stay; I hadn't wanted my anger over my capture to take away the only company I had during my tenure.

"…So, I got locked up for doing something stupid," I sighed, my eyes rolling back into my skull. "I guess I deserve this, but at least my friends are safe. At least my planet is safe."

She brushed something from her shoulder, chewing on my words. "Ben… I never thought you would be in here… You are important to many," she laughed.

I stood up once more, growing restless within my cell. "Well… You already know who I am… What are you?"

She flicked her silver hair from her eyes, trying to find the right words. " _Eltennol Inten_ … You are curious…"

I refused to respond. Details of my life had been delivered on a silver platter to the far reaches of the universe, and yet people still remained reserved when I asked for simple details about their own life. I felt I deserved at least a bit of clarity.

"I am… _Ienist_ _aquest..._ Not the importance. You are Ben... I would like to hear the more from all you do."

In her moment of hesitance, I realized the language barrier became greater the more frustrated, or concerned, she became. "Look, I'm just curious. That's all. I don't even know your name. I think I deserve, at least, an explanation."

She refused to respond directly. "Was it worth it, Ben? I must know."

Anger began to boil within my veins. I prayed that her visits would remain enjoyable, yet her persistence frustrated me. "Of course it was worth it! Earth is safe, isn't it? I paid the price for… _whatever_ crime I committed and saved the world. Again. That's all that matters. That's all that will ever matter. I'm not exactly going to be set free any time soon."

"You do not… want to be free, yes?" she questioned. "I am different where I am from," she explained, her hands knotted in her lap. "I am forgiven if I would like to have the death of someone invading."

I laughed at her, bashing my hand against the barrier. "You don't understand! I… I have the same right. I'm a plumber—I have the damn Omnitrix! I'm supposed to have… _special_ rights, and they throw me in here like some… some animal!"

"If that is truth, Ben… Then why would they think the right of you to sit here? You are a legend to many here… Much do not like you, but you have saved many lives. There must be the reason you are not free."

There was some silence before I began again, "…Why me?"

She cocked her head to the side. "What would you mean?"

"Why are you talking to _me_? I'm a human; one of the weakest creatures in the universe…"

She simply smiled, as if to dismiss my argument. "You are the Great Ten. Not entirely a silent topic. If you are not the enemy of Great Ten, you are the comrade."

I laughed. "Where the hell did I get a nickname like that?"

"You are ten, yes? You have done many great things… You are big, small… It depends on who you must ask as to the why. But for me—our peoples—there is only the one reason. A… A… _Ienist_ _aquest..._ War! There was the war at my planet. Many _Inten_ have death for just living. We asked of the Great Ten to visit home, but he never came."

I felt guilty, wondering where along the lines the message never reached me. "…What happened? What caused the war?"

She held out her hands, forming shapes. "Too much a word, Ben. Many death, many taken. Us five were taken, too. I have been here since I last saw home. I am not like you that way… They will not let of me go just because I am not… _guilty_. People are here for many other reasonings."

"There's more of you here?" I questioned. "Four others?"

She nodded, picking at the grey pants the prison had provided. " _Se ebi…_ Brother. The Prince," she concluded confidently. "We are together, but they are not close to me in my cell."

I turned my head to the side, my eyes closed as I tried to put the pieces together. "…Whoa, whoa; wait. Wouldn't that make you a princess, or something? Why would they lock _you_ up?"

She shouted at me, as if to call me stupid. "What would you of thought I purposed when I said ' _my planet,'_ Ben?" She rose to her feet, nearing the barrier. "Our home wished you to come. Much needed you there, but you were not. _Ae Ienist_ _aquest,_ you say ' _too little, too late_.' But I would not be of giving up, and have found you here. It is not making better of what happened; but I have met you. I am happiness—I wish to show you, too."

The effort that came with her speaking to me nearly matched the effort required in understanding her. I wanted to seem sympathetic, both to her situation and the language barrier; asking her to clarify seemed rude. "I... I'm sorry... I had no idea."

"You were very busy; I do understand. I am not upset with you, Ben. But many are."

I looked up, watching her from the floor. She wanted to leave—I could see it in her eyes. She stayed as if only to make me happy, sacrificing her own. But the time she was allowed out of her cell slowly faded away. Before long, it wouldn't be her decision to leave. I wanted to at least allow her that choice. "Well... Maybe you should go, then... You can come back later; I'll be here. Trust me."

"I am… Name… You call me _Rika_ …" She clutched her arm in her hand, turning away from me. "Sleeping… Please. Will see you in later, Ben…"


	3. The Infirmary

**Chapter 3: The Infirmary**

As the weeks passed, Rika's visits grew fewer and father between. I had to admit; I was truly enjoying the company, and it seemed a bit odd that she had very suddenly stopped visiting. There wasn't word from her as to why—no hints that she no longer wished to visit. Simply silence, and a lack of a blue elven alien sitting beside my cell. I felt as if asking a guard where she'd gone would be a good idea, but knew better than to expect the truth from those holding guns to my head.

For once in many months, they decided to let me free from my cell again. It would be ten minutes, they decided—a _decent_ lunch and some time to interact with those that held a deep respect for me. Ten this time. I counted. Ten carried me out of the cell, armed to the gills with guns and other assorted weaponry. I kept my eyes low as they whisked me away to freedom.

"What? No witty remarks, Tennyson?" one chuckled, swinging his gun in the air as he led the group. "It's funny how I expect so much from someone like you, yet I receive so little. I kind of hoped for more of a fight. Pathetic…"

I tried to remain quiet around the guards. As vulnerable as I felt, any little dirt they could use would surely stick beneath my skin. They weren't allowed to win that battle against me—I promised I would retain my sanity within the asylum.

I imagined my trips up and down the prison hallways as my commute to work. No one ever enjoyed the early morning or even late night drives to and from work. An accident here or there—a prison fist fight where knives were suddenly a player. A traffic jam once in a while—too many trying to board the elevators. And once I'd arrived at work, maybe my boss would be in a bad mood—or the warden would be upset that I hadn't quite shared all of my secrets. In its own way, employment was a prison in itself. It made the situation relatable-it helped me cope. But it never truly took away the sting of reality. I was always brutally cognizant of where I was, and just how long I would be there, no matter the vices I'd created to lessen the blows.

But one little accident along my drive had caught my full attention. No matter their straining grips, I would see every last inch of it, too. There she was; the girl who had swiftly left my side weeks ago. Not one word from her, not even regarding her safety. Yet she lay in a white room, doctors from many origins fussing over her vitals. They shouted at each other, urgency dripping heavily over each word. "…Rika?" I breathed, slowing the guards in their tracks. "RIKA!"

"Keep quiet, boy! That's none of your business!" the lead soldier barked back, turning to face me. One of the doctors heard my cries and quickly moved to shut the infirmary doors, leaving me blind to the scenario.

I wanted none of that. I needed to know what happened to the only person I could call a friend, and they deliberately kept me away from the truth! "Let me _go!_ " I shouted at them, pulling from prying hands. "Put me the _hell_ down! NOW!"

"One more out of you, Tennyson, and you're going in the hole!" they threatened. "In there, you won't have a chance to see her at all! Is that what you want, boy— _complete_ isolation?" He gripped my face in his hand, shaking me from side to side. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"

Nothing was going to stop me from getting to the truth. I needed to see that she was all right; that they weren't treating her like a Guinea pig or shooting her full of experimental medications. " _I_ suggest you let me go!"

"Or what, huh?" he growled, standing tall with the gun in his arms. "You'll unleash one of your _pets_ on me? Did you forget where you were? You're in my domain, boy! Nothing happens here unless I say so!"

Ruthless as they were, I heard not a word. Nothing but the sound of blood rushing through me hit my eardrums as I fought back. I freed one hand from the cuffs as blood dripped down my fingertips. Prying the guards' hands from my arms and clothing was a feat in itself, but I still needed to return to the infirmary door. They were inches behind me, no matter how fast I ran. It was futile to think I would have a moment with the doctors to ask what was going on—in a prison, you never had that choice. But to me, it didn't matter. I needed to see her—that she was alive and breathing. That she was okay…

I slammed against the swinging doors, bursting into the room. I stumbled over a tray of injections and tools, scattering them along the urgent care floor. They acted as if they hadn't spoken a lick of English, simply staring at me in fear and confusion. One of the reptilian nurses screamed for them, "GUARDS!" as she scrambled for a phone, a paralytic, anything to stave off the impending attack.

But she was there—lying still on the table, Rika was there. Tubes jetted from her hands, stuck to her skin with needles and tape. Monitors latched onto fingers and toes and a strange piece of headgear clasped around her skull. Unresponsive to the commotion, her eyes remained shut while her heartbeat slowed on the screen. As if she had simply passed in her sleep, she simply flat-lined in the room while the doctors stood staring at the escaped prisoner in their midst.

"DO SOMETHING!" I screamed at them, charging forward.

The guards restrained me, only moments behind my entrance. The brave nurse approached quickly, pricking me with the needle wedged tightly between her fingers. And not a moment too soon, they breathed a sigh of relief as I fell limp in their grasp, quickly carried away from the murder of the blue girl on the table.

I came back into reality slowly—much slower than I had ever hoped. Dazed and confused, much like a college kid during hazing, the drug slowly roused me from my slumber. My senses came back to life one by one. Though my vision was first, it remained clouded, marring images of the man that sat before me. Scent was next, and it was nothing like home. Sensation in my nerves returned as the cool air nipped at my skin. White walls surrounded us, an echo of my breath bouncing against my ears. The taste of bile filled my throat, waves of nausea threatening to unleash the empty contents of my stomach. I wanted to shake myself from the daze, yet my restraints refused such a leash.

"Are you with us, Tennyson?" the man muttered, catching my gaze. "Something is better than nothing…"

 _Another interrogation_ , I decided. I was never allowed a one-on-one visit with any member of the staff unless they were attempting to draw information from me. I considered them my monthly conjugal visits—I was placed in a special room, with as little clothing as possible, where they would then proceed to screw me. It seemed like a fitting name for the event. "Piss… off…," I spat at him, swaying from side to side.

"Don't get testy, Ben. You should consider this little meeting a favor."

I turned away from him, nearly rolling out of the chair. "What do you want from me…?"

He picked a folder off of his lap, flipping through it. "Well, first of all… I'd like you to tell me what you were thinking back there. You know, with the guards and the doctors…"

I looked to my bare feet, pressing them firmly against the cool tiled floor. _What exactly does he want to hear?_ I mused, licking my lips. "I was… I was thinking, you know, I'd, uh… maybe break out of intergalactic jail… Go out for coffee later… Have a few drinks with friends... The usual."

"Uh-huh…," he responded with a sigh. "I don't think you're in a great position to be making jokes…" He flipped the folder shut, tossing it across the small room. "What if we talk about something else? Can we talk about why you're in here? I mean, you've already been convicted, so… there's no point in beating around the bush, really. If you give us what we want, maybe it'll lessen your sentence."

" _Why_ should I give you what you want… when all I get is a broken promise, huh?" I growled at him, my hair hanging before my eyes.

His smile soon disappeared, the _good cop_ attitude flying out of the metaphorical window. "Look, kid… The deal is on the table—take it or leave it. If you give us what we want, I might be inclined to have the council review your case. Otherwise, you can enjoy your life in this hell-hole… while I get to go home every month to visit my family on Earth and enjoy a dinner with my daughters."

"Do you honestly think guilt will get you what you want?" I laughed, my head falling over the back of the chair. "I have absolutely no incentive to give you anything! When have your men done anything for me? Anything at all? I was promised free time with the rest of the prison—never really happened. I was promised doctor visits and general hygiene care—NOPE! You really think I'm gonna just… give you what you want after all of that?"

"Are you hungry, Ben?" he questioned me, looking toward the door. "I could get you some more familiar food—a sandwich, maybe?"

"Don't give me any of that bullshit!" I shouted, knocking the chair off-balance as I leaned forward. "I don't want anything you have to give me!"

"What _do_ you want, Ben?"

There was no discussion—I knew what I wanted. Without a second thought, I looked into his eyes and spoke calmly. "I want to go home. I want that girl to be released, and I want to go home. She doesn't deserve to be here, and neither do I."

"Oh, but I think you do, Tennyson… I think you have every right to be here, much the same as that girl you seem so attached to…" He rose from his chair, nearing the door to make his leave. "You see, Ben… This place isn't like the prisons you're familiar with back home. They don't abide by the same governing force, the same laws… People are sent here from all over the galaxy; they are only bound by the laws they broke in the galaxy where they were charged. And yes, the same goes for you and that girl… Just because you're an innocent Earth citizen does not make you entirely innocent, Ben… Keep that in mind…"

"You can't keep me here!" I cried, repeatedly slamming the chair legs onto the floor. "You can't keep either of us here! You have no right!" With the last drop of the chair, I lost balance, crashing to the floor. "You… you can't do this to us… We will get out of here… I will find a way!"

He laughed in disgust. "You expect you can just walk out of one of the most tightly-guarded cells and escape one of the highest-security prisons in the galaxy _alive?_ "

I rifled through all the options, weighing all of the pros and cons. "I _will_ get out of here," I responded, cackling manically as I smashed my head against the floor. "Dead… or alive! You can't keep us here!"

"Guards!" the man called, frantically opening the doors. "Guards, take him before he hurts himself!"


	4. Distaste and Distress

**Chapter 4: Distaste and Distress**

Many nights I spent in silence, but none more so than my time in solitary. Ninety nights, I counted. Free from major restraints, yes, but there wasn't a window or a vent that led to the sights and sounds of the world outside. Three months I spent inside the hole, and I prayed at the end of each one that I would see the starry skies once more. I could feel my sanity slip through my fingers with each passing second. It hadn't taken long for voices to appear, keeping me company in solitude.

They hadn't thrown me in the hole simply to punish me for the outburst. They wanted to break me with silence and separation! What was left to break? A hero beaten at his own game? They would never have the information they wanted—it simply didn't exist. And yet they were fighting tooth and nail to get it. _That_ I would never understand.

I scanned the plush white walls around me, watching the cameras that must've thought I was insane. I wondered just how much longer I would survive in isolation; though I may return alive, how much of _Ben_ would still exist? I knew I had to survive… If the doctors did their jobs, Rika needed me to remain living, if only for her sake. But how long could _she_ survive? How had she ended up in the infirmary to begin with? No typical prisoner would simply land under doctor's care, and she wasn't the type to pick a brutal fight. If only to see her once more, I knew I had to remain sane.

" _Tick, tock, tick, tock…,_ " Rika giggled, swinging a plumber's badge before my eyes.

I pushed it aside, shaking my head. "I'm not falling asleep, Rika."

" _You are… hypnotized, no?_ " she questioned, grasping the badge.

I laughed at her attempt—whether it was simply to be humorous, or trying to sympathize with Earth culture, the thought was well received. "If anything in this room was going to hypnotize me, it'd be you. But, that's Hollywood… It doesn't really work like that. Sorry…" I turned from her, facing the wall.

" _What are the thoughts today, Alien Boy?_ "

I rolled my shoulders, swallowing away the dry ache in my throat. "There's… a lot going on."

She shuffled behind me, drawing closer. " _It seems like a lot of the nothing to me._ "

I sighed, shaking my head. "I meant internally." I pressed a finger to my skull. "I-In here."

Rika gripped my shoulders, leaning down to face me. " _W-what? A-are you ill? Pain, right?_ "

"I mean… Rika, you… don't want to spend the rest of your life in here, do you?" I questioned, watching as she lay on the floor beside me.

" _You have told me many times you wish not to make escape…_ "

I nodded, moving closer beside her. "I've been thinking… a lot… It's not worth staying here. It's just easier said than done, trying to leave… It would be a lot easier if I could just prove to them that I'm innocent, but that's not gonna happen. We know how that's going to end."

" _The innocence… You can prove, yes? Your…_ Ebi _… The family can come. They can explain."_

"Realistically, I would need to be back on Earth… Gwen… Kevin… They could vouch for me, but their word would never really stand up against the council. Kevin's a complete joke. He's got a record from here to Andromeda. And Gwen? She's… no one, really… She would be as worthless to them as my own word.

"We travelled over a thousand light-years to get here. I highly doubt an intergalactic government ship would just… fly them out here to help see my case. That's just… out of the question." My hands knotted in my lap as I ran through all of the possibilities. "Well, if we could just get ahold of Julie… Ship could fly them out." It was a pointless thought. Though Kevin could easily track her down, Julie would never agree to be a part of something involving me. Never again.

She sighed, twirling her hair along the floor. " _Why are they not of believing?"_

"Once a traitor, always a traitor, they say… My innocence will live and die with me. It doesn't matter what good I've done in the past, or how many of their lives I've saved. The only thing that will ever matter to them is the little I've done to earn this conviction."

She moved her head to my lap, rolling to face me. " _Such sad…_ " Her hands pawed at my feet, her eyes low.

"It's tragic, actually. This screws up all of my plans."

" _Talk of happiness,_ " she began, her hands now pawing at my face. Her skin was cold to the touch, my nerves sparking as her fingertips trailed along my cheeks. " _I like the happiness in Ben, yes?_ "

The door to my cell opened for the first time in months, giving way to the outside world. Captain Grol stepped through, a smirk placed firmly on his lips. "Time to go, Tennyson," he announced as two guards followed his command, restraints in their hands.

"If you were really here, Rika…," I breathed, brushing hair from her eyes, "then maybe I would be happy…" And as the guards placed the restraints on my limbs, I watched Rika fade away—much like my sanity—into the tile floor and out of my reach.

They carried me off and away while the other prisoners roamed during rec time. I knew I wasn't about to join them. I still had a punishment—whatever it was—to serve out in my cell. Alone. It would be many weeks before I was allowed free once more, if they ever gave me that chance again. I hoped—prayed—that our route to my cell would bring me by Rika's cellblock, but I knew better than to hold out hope. The last moment I saw her, she was dead on the table. They seemed far from inclined to help her, and odds of her survival were eliminated as they dragged me out of the room. Hopeless as it was, I knew I would never come to terms with the loss.

My bed was cold, untouched from the months of misery in the hole. It felt good returning to the cell—almost as if I was coming home from a long, unwanted vacation. But it would never live up to the excitement of returning to Earth. I counted my blessings, though; had they wanted to keep me in solitary for the rest of my days, there would be nothing done to prevent it. My cell was comfort enough, and I slept well for the first time in many, many nights…

I had dreams of the blue girl on the table. Much of our time was spent at my favorite places on Earth. Whether we were drinking smoothies or enjoying a movie on the couch, I brought her many of the comforts of home that I'd grown accustomed to, and missed dearly while locked up. Food I had never dared try, places I never wanted to visit, all of the pleasantries that quickly became unaffordable luxuries. They all seemed so within reach as my eyes remained closed; yet upon my wake, they fled from my grasp, running ever farther out of reach. "God, I miss home…"

I fell from the cot, slamming onto the cement floor. Never had a bed seemed as small as the day I stepped foot into the prison. Large enough to fit the tallest of beasts, yet poor old Ben Tennyson couldn't even manage to roll over without falling off. I sat up, pressing my back against the wall. I pressed my palms into my eyes, groaning loudly. Not a soul would listen, but I felt the need to protest.

"You must be quiet, Ben…," the bed spoke to me. "I am trying to find the sleep, too…"

I turned to face the voice, my eyes refusing to wake. "Rika… What are you doing here, huh?"

"I have said… I am trying to find the sleep." She rolled the blankets tighter around her chest, pressing her nose to the wall. "You enjoy taking up much of the bed. You are gone, now. I would like to find more of the sleep."

My head knocked against the metal wall, frustration escaping with each breath. "Imaginary friends don't need sleep, Rika. Just get up and go. Leave me alone. I don't really need any more disappointment right now…"

"Imaginary?" she questioned, folding the blanket in her lap as she sat upright. "I am not… pretend, Ben. I am here. Are you?"

I looked to her, my chin high in the air. "Are you serious right now? God, even my own mind… Can't even trust my own thoughts…"

"Please, Ben… Don't waste the little time I have outside of my cell…" She slid off of the bed, sitting before me on the floor. "I do not have very long."

I laughed at her, pushing away her hands. "The Rika I know doesn't speak English that well. You can't be real."

She smiled warmly toward me, her hand on my face. "They must have done terrible things to you in there… I have studied well since you have been away. Spent quite some time in the room with the books. I studied for you… Not perfect, yes. But I feel I have done a good job… Do you not think so?"

 _For now_ , I decided _, I'll just… go along with it. Maybe my brain has a better idea…_ "You're too formal. It doesn't sound natural. Just… lighten up, maybe?"

Rika laughed. "You are funny, Ben. It's good to see you here. It has been too long that they've kept you away. Were you treated well?"

"Treated well? How can I be treated well when I saw literally _no one_ the entire time?" I threw my hands against the floor, exasperated. "I… I guess, in that way, yes. I was treated well. By not being treated at all."

She frowned at me, her hand retreating to her lap. "Are you not happy to see me, Ben? I… I am happy to see you…"

It was difficult to be happy to see her when I knew she wasn't real. No; the Rika I knew had died on a gurney months ago. There was no possibility of her sitting before me, nor any possibility of her entering my cell, even if she had been alive. "Happy… is not the word I would use…"

Her smile returned, slowly crawling along her cheeks as she lay on the floor. "…Elated? Excited? Euphoric? Oh, Ben, I have learned so many interesting words while you were away. Please, I would like to use them all."

"Stop teasing me," I growled, pushing away from her. "I don't want my own brain to be the cause of my disappointment."

And the anger returned, just as quickly as the happiness appeared. "Stop it! Ben, please do not do this! I have gone through much trouble to be here, and it is as if you don't wish to have any part of me! _Dumm menernici e nr agasid!_ You make me find anger! I can… It's never…" Frustrated, she sat upright, her eyes burning into mine. "I have done nothing but learn of the language you speak while you are gone. I have done the research on your home and who you are since you left! Be happy I am still here after all that I learned about you, ungrateful rodent! _Emi kan croire ann amare hsbit emas!_ P'ah!"

And that's when I knew she was truly there. The warmth that filled the air as she shouted, the fluidity in her movements, and the fact that she no longer played on my hopes and dreams… There was no doubt in my mind, then, that Rika was there before me—in flesh and in blood. I pulled the angry woman into my arms, struggling as she tried to pull away. I couldn't—wouldn't—question it. It hadn't mattered how or why; she was here. Alive. To me, that was all that mattered.

"I can't tell you how it feels to see you alive…," I breathed, hiding behind layers of her hair. "I… I thought you died, Rika… I thought… because of me…"

"B-Ben…!" She continued to struggle, forcing her way out of my grasp. "B-Ben, please! Let go, now! You must!"

I simply shook my head, holding her close. It had been the first instance of physical contact since my introduction to the jail. The many times she'd visited, she sat behind the barrier, inches away yet still so far. But now she was within reach, and I had no intentions of letting her go—at least, not unless by force.

"B-Ben, please… I cannot breathe…"

With a reluctant sigh, I returned to my place against the wall, a smile plastered on my face.

Rika laughed, shoving her hair back over her shoulders. "Tennyson, by the Gods… I have not seen a smile on you so sincere. Was it something I did, hm?"

I rolled my shoulders, slumping against the metal. "It's… just nice to know you're okay… What… What happened, Rika? Why did you… Why… did they…?"

And she frowned, as if I'd dropped the weight of the world on her shoulders. She spoke quietly, careful with each word, "I am… very ill, Ben… I will die if I must stay here any longer…"


	5. Alluring Evasion

**Chapter 5: Alluring Evasion**

Two nights the blue-skinned girl spent in my cell, sleeping soundly beside me for many hours. She complained about the lighting, stating that the moon was around for much longer on her planet than the _night hours_ the prison scheduled. Though once she woke, she remained _wide_ awake for just as long, begging me to join her in my midnight daze. I remained silent, refusing to question her presence. She seemed to understand the risk of staying in my cell, yet the passing guards never gave her a second look. Had she been invisible to them? At times, I wondered if my mind continued to play tricks on me. But for my own sanity—for my own happiness—I held onto hope that she was alive and well, sleeping beside me.

"I don't wish to be alone, Ben… Please, wake up…"

I growled at her, pulling the blankets over my head. "No. No, no, no, no, no…"

She groaned, shaking the cot. "It has been at least six hours since you last woke… I would like some company, please!"

"You're like a kid! I just want to sleep!"

"I shall use the guilt, Ben… I don't wish you burden you with my illness, but I will if I have to!" she jeered, tugging the blanket away from me.

"Wh… What's up with that, anyway?" I questioned, giving into her demands. "Why _are_ you sick? Is it the air? You guys don't breathe oxygen, or something?"

She crossed her legs, tugging at the fabric on her legs. "I require sunlight… Much more sunlight than the lights here provide. It is… important to my health." Though her English had been polished since I'd gone away, she still struggled here and there. "I will die, Ben… I do not wish to die…" Suddenly, she screamed, her arms retreating to her chest. Her eyes burned a hole in the ceiling, quickly flickering to the floor. " _Axlatni! Nbida edi d'tila!_ "

I scrambled from the cot, frantically looking around the room. "What? What is it?!"

"Uh… Heh…" She smiled apologetically in my direction, picking the glowing green stick off of the floor. "…It is… breakfast…?" Rika offered the stick in my direction.

With my heart racing, I struggled to regain my breath. I returned to the cot, my head in my hands. "God, you scared me…"

"They… do not feed me this way in my cell… I am sorry; it startled me."

Though I took the stick from her, it was quickly returned. "I'm not hungry… You eat it." It _was_ breakfast, which meant I had been asleep much of the afternoon and night after returning to my cell. I hadn't heard Rika enter my cell, nor had I heard lunch or dinner pour in from the ceiling. As she took the stick from my hand, I checked beneath the cot, finding my stash had been cleaned since being taken to solitary. "You get used to things falling from the ceiling after six months in this cell… I'm surprised I'm still used to it, though—three months… Three long months…"

"You must miss home," she forced, glowing green goo stuck to her teeth. "It has been almost a year for you, yes?"

Nearly a year away from my home, my family, my friends… A year into _life_. There was no use in counting the days, yet I persisted. "I miss my home… a lot more than I'm willing to admit."

She swallowed hard, staring intently at the stick. "You… must ask for lighter lockdown."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, growing envious of the food in her hands.

"You understand… Free time from your cell. I was considering asking as well, but they have not yet noticed my leave. I am content staying here."

I sighed, shaking my head. "They won't listen to me, Rika. The only way I can get their attention…" I froze in thought, stealing the remainder of my breakfast from her hands. "The only way they'll ever listen to me is if I broke out of my cell. After what happened when you… After what happened back then, they won't even give me a second thought. I doubt they'd let me out of here again." I stared at the stasis shield around my wrist, hearing the cries of the Omnitrix trapped beneath it. _If only…_

With a yawn, she nodded. "I am tired…"

Shocked, I barely had time to swallow before responding. "You just woke me up, and _now_ you're tired?! Well, I'm wide awake! Don't think I'll be going back to bed with you!"

She rose from the floor, pushing me out of her way. "Well then, Alien Boy… I shall find the sleep beside you. Do not wake me, human…"

" _Fear me! Mwahaha!_ " I mocked, flashing my glowing teeth at her as she climbed beneath the blankets. "Hey… Why can't the guards see you?"

She hummed quietly, making herself comfortable on the cot. "You must call it… It is _Slavirgrka._ Your people would call it 'magic,' I suppose. Humans are very strange creatures…" She toyed with her collar, removing a string of leather. "Please, take this. I cannot sleep with it…"

I blindly reached behind me, polishing off my breakfast. "…What is this?" I flipped the silver pendant over in my hand, catching a glimpse of a familiar green glow…

"Sleep, Ben… Please leave me be…"

Tucked beneath her shirt for the many months I had known her sat none other than a Plumbers' badge. She had never once mentioned her status as a Plumber, yet I felt it would have been important. I grew upset over the discovery, yet I feared the consequences of waking the overtly-strong alien. She could easily break bones without much effort—bothering her was not the best of ideas. It wouldn't have made much difference, anyway; it must've been hidden for a reason.

"…Can't you help me?" I whispered to the badge, shaking it in my hands. The SOS signals they were able to emit held no merit within the prison walls. Thousands of lightyears away from anyone who would consider helping _The Great Ten_ , the signal would never reach them. I clutched the badge tightly, growling at it in anger. "Damn you… Alien tech has never been so useless…" I tucked the badge safely beneath my pillow, lying back in wait as Rika enjoyed her prolonged nap.

Many thoughts swirled in my mind as I travelled around the cell during the day. It would be at least one more rotation of the prison before Rika would return to the world of the living—I had to make myself useful. I refrained from thoughts of home, yet the lure of an escape sat at the forefront. I thought of Julie—our only legitimate chance at release. Should she even agree to help, getting the message to her would prove difficult.

I toyed with the badge, praying any SOS would reach Earth. If only through word of mouth, an SOS received nearby might eventually reach its intended target. But how many Plumbers would the message need to pass through before then—and how many unwilling would it be lost on? The hope I instilled within the badge was soon lost, as no confirmations were ever received. I felt as useless as the day I arrived; no better off than the other prisoners locked within. I would sit on the floor of my cell until my numbered days finally came to an end, praying I at least passed on my own terms—asleep in my bed, thoughts of returning home cradling me in their arms.

As a second morning came and went, I found more lack of interest in breakfast than usual. My stomach called for _food—_ tastes from home that I couldn't quite pinpoint. Was it chili fries, or maybe pickles? Hamburgers, sandwiches, ice cream… Oh, I craved just a taste. But I had been stuck with _goo_ , and had no chance for anything with just a little more flavor. I gnawed angrily on the stick, staring at the back of Rika's head while she slept.

Throughout her sleep, she gasped and cried out, pain wracking her veins. She never once woke, though; not even to ask for help. I worried for the girl, concerned her illness would take her before help ever had the chance to arrive. She seemed so healthy—at least at first glance. But as I thought back on her visits, many of her strange ticks and tendencies came to light. She always left suddenly, as if to take care of something she'd left unattended. She would lose her train of thought, as if something within her suddenly became more important mid-sentence. Though I had been blind to it before, it made much more sense as the pieces came together.

I couldn't stand to see someone so wrongly imprisoned suffer simply because of their location. It wasn't as if she had a choice—she couldn't just step outside and get a little time in the sun. No, it was much worse than that. There wasn't a sun for hundreds of lightyears, and they expected to treat her like any other prisoner. She had other needs that must be tended to, and the sun was a necessity she couldn't afford to live without. Through all of the company and comfort she provided me in my time of need, a chance to see the sun was the least I could promise; and I'd be damned if I didn't follow through.

"Rika…," I whispered to her, my hand pressed to her shoulder. "Rika, wake up…"

Her hand shot out from under the blankets, her grip on my wrist tight like a wrench. "I asked of you not to wake me up… and yet…" Rika's burning stare slowly turned to face me completely, a smile nowhere to be seen. "What is it, Tennyson?"

I sat down beside her, limply shaking my hand in her grasp. "I… just wanted to see how you were feeling…"

"Not well, but thank you for your asking…" She soon released me, covering her yawn. "You are not sleepy, yes? I can make room for your side…" Rika shifted against the mattress, pulling the blanket along with her. "I… believe this is just right… You have room now, yes?"

With a sigh, I shook my head. "No… I'm not tired, Rika… I don't want to sleep. I don't want to do anything. I don't want to be here…"

"Why must you always be sad, Ben? It is not the reason to wake me up… Must wake me when you are happy, okay?" With a conclusive nod, she returned to the pillow, asleep in a matter of moments.

I knew it wouldn't be much longer before she woke naturally, but I hadn't the slightest interest in being alone. Though she had joined me in my personal prison, I felt as if all of humanity had taken a giant step back, further from me than ever before. I wanted nothing more than to return home, yet the barrier screamed loudly at me, "NO." It was the worst feeling—knowing I sat there helplessly while Rika withered away under the fluorescent lights and my humanity eluded me.

Home was not a word I would ever allow myself to use again, yet the lure of escape grew ever more present…


	6. La Fortunata

**Chapter 6:** _ **La Fortunata**_

I spent the remainder of Rika's slumber lost in my own thoughts. I dreamed of home, though I knew those thoughts should've remained forbidden. I prayed for an asteroid, a comet—anything to knock a panel loose and disrupt the security. I sat for a while thinking, orchestrating, and destroying many plans for escape, knowing nothing could ever be solidly planned out. If I had any hope, all plans would be lost the moment I set foot out of the barrier. I would have to _wing it_.

I tucked the Plumber's badge safely away in my pants' pocket, patiently waiting to return it to Rika upon her wake. Breakfast hit me on the head once more, reminding me of the many nights I'd waited for her in silence. No doubt the gaps in her visits were due to the prolonged sleeping patterns. Though, I had to admit, I'd slept longer during summer breaks from school—a notion I was not proud to speak aloud.

Thoughts of my younger years kept the gears turning. What had Rika done when she was a child? Were her kind subjected to the torturous years behind a desk, toiling away on useless busywork? How had she grown up? Were her parents a part of the picture, or was she raised by a nanny, as many of Earth's members of royalty were? It was strange, trying to apply my culture to her own. We were similar, though very different in many ways. I tried to delve deeper, but returned only with unanswered questions and a blaring headache.

I shook my head, freeing myself from the draining thoughts. The isolation within the prison drove questions I, myself, would never ask. I created a safety net for myself in the what-ifs and has-beens, a combination better suited for someone looking at early release, not a man with a life sentence. And with that very thought, I knew I had sealed my fate; my decision to leave was officially set in stone, and nothing or no one would stop me, not even Rika.

I turned from the wall, flopping my arm over Rika's chest. "Rika… Wake up."

She groaned loudly, slamming a fist against the mattress. "We are not to be doing this again, Alien Boy! Unless someone has found death, or you must be ill, I asked that you not wake me!" Though she protested and fought me, it seemed my demand roused her. "What is so important that you must constantly wake me, huh?"

"Roll over," I insisted, pressing against her shoulder.

She looked to me, a brow raised. She soon caved to my request, pressing her nose to the metal wall. "What is this about, Ben?" she questioned with a yawn.

I gathered her silver hair over her shoulder, giving way to her neck. "I'm tired of holding onto this damn thing… I don't want it." I dropped the badge against her chest, tugging the leather straps around her neck. Though she would undoubtedly ask for its return once she'd woken, forcing it on her seemed like the best way to wake her up.

She tucked the badge neatly beneath her shirt, patting down the wrinkles. "You have my gratitude, Tennyson." She returned to her back, settling into the pillow. "But if that is all, I would like to return to the sleep…"

With a sigh, I rolled my legs from the cot, my elbows pressed to my knees.

Frustrated, Rika rolled against my spine, curling around me. "There must be something wrong… You are not typically so insistent."

Speaking of my plan aloud seemed a harder feat than the planning itself had been. I hesitated in explaining myself, but knew it had to be done. "I… I don't care about your… your morals, or your reservations, concerns… I really just don't care anymore. I'm getting out of here, and I need your help. You're the only one that can remove this damned shield and get me my Omnitrix back. I need you to get this thing off of me."

She inhaled sharply, her lips pinched between her teeth. "The Gods have poisoned you!" She sat upright, planting her legs beside mine. "What is in this brain of yours, Ben?!"

I closed my eyes, a nervous laugh escaping my lungs. "There's a lot wrong with me… Just… Please, get this thing off of me and give me my life back."

Rika took my hand in hers, eyes locked onto the Omnitrix. "You… must think rationally in this. What are you to do once you are free? We cannot… take a ship. _Jaoks deiva vuoksi,_ Ben. It is not that simple. You will run for the rest of your life, if you are even to be free. Do you wish for that?" Through her internal argument, it was as if she never expected a response. She rose to her feet, stepping slowly toward the barrier. "If… if you are to leave… then you better move quickly. I will not be the help for very long—I am not as strong as I should be."

Though pleasantly surprised, I couldn't help but wonder if she was following blindly in my footsteps simply to appease me.

Rika smiled brightly, slipping a hand through the barrier. "We can do this, Ben. Are you ready?" She stepped beyond the limits of the cell, wandering into the halls. Rika looked left, then right, in search of a guard. As she bolted down the hall I could hear her shout, yet the meaning of the words escaped me.

I stood helplessly locked in isolation once more, wondering if I would be of any real help. The Omnitrix would only go so far, yet it sat dormant beneath the shield. I gripped my wrist in anger and frustration, condemning the device for not freeing itself. Yet as my hand met skin and metal, I knew Rika had done more than simply leave me with nothing but my wits. The faceplate depressed, a hologram shining through my fingers.

With a devilish grin, I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, it's _good_ to be back…" With sirens blaring, I knew there wasn't a moment to spare. I needed to pick someone—anyone—that could slip me out of the cell and off to a running start. "It's been a while, buddy. Care to lend a hand?" Before the last of my breath could escape me, the floor around me turned to ice, freezing the damp atmosphere.

I had no time to think, only time to move. Big Chill was my only hope at moving through the barrier, but I doubted he would survive the fight to come. "Rika…," I breathed, a raspy voice in place of my own. I reached outward, easily passing through the barrier that once held in my anger. It was stunning how quickly their measures melted into nothing more than a false sense of security. All it took was the right set of hands…

"You!" they called for me, their men on high alert. "Get back in your cell!" he screamed, a gun threateningly pointed in my direction.

Though I prayed he would aid me in escaping for just a bit longer, I knew I would need to change. Swampfire would always be a better solution when fighting off ammunition, but evading their aim would exhaust the Omnitrix before I had a true chance at escaping. If only with his stench, it seemed he would be my only choice in dodging the impending barrage.

One quick-change later and the effects of exhaustion were in full force. I couldn't give in—I had to keep moving. "Who wants some?!" I taunted them, pumping a fist in the air. "Come and get me!"

More comfortable knowing now just what they were dealing with, they seemed to shoot with confidence. "If you back down now, Tennyson, you'll only get two weeks in the hole!" Grol shouted, a radio pressed to his lips.

I inched backwards, fists up—ready to fight. Though I maintained a gap between myself and the oncoming brigade, I knew it was only a matter of time before punches would be thrown. As I took my last step back, someone stepped on one of my vines, sending shocks through my veins. They screamed in return, pushing a fist through my gut. Blue skin drenched in slime curled into a fist as they soon retracted their limb.

She giggled quietly, catching my gaze over my shoulder. "Sorry, Alien Boy… Should have known you would be there with that hirvea stench!" She cleaned the goo from her hand, brushing it off onto her pants. "Oh… Oh, my… I did not notice we had company…" She spun on her heels, pressing her back to mine. "…There are more over this side, too… _Aae agradar pitaa tiefem sranje_ …"

I growled at her, "We are not in deep shit! Just… let me handle it, all right?"

Shocked, she could only muster a breathy response. "You… You are understanding me?"

I shook my head, returning my focus to the guards. "That's not the point! We have bigger problems to worry about!" Though I wouldn't have guessed Swampfire held the ability to understand her, I was less surprised than anticipated. "…I've got an idea," I whispered to her.

" _Cik daudz laika manae 'e?_ "

I rolled my head to the side, sizing up the group before me. "…Well, we have about ten seconds if we move quickly. They can't follow us both. Run."

She inched closer to me, frivolously shaking her head. "I cannot make much of the run, Ben! We are more than surrounded!"

"You got any better ideas?!"

With no more than a moment of contemplation, she nodded. "Yes! C-close your eyes!" She searched for my hand, coming back with vines. Grasping them tightly, the world around us soon disappeared in a flurry of wind and light, knocking the breath from my chest.

It wasn't long before I closed my eyes, the lights burning through. As the dust settled, and my feet were firmly on solid ground, I opened my eyes to find switchboards and buttons, and lights dancing across screens. "…Our getaway car!"

"If… you could call it a _car,_ Ben…" She soon released my hand, wandering around the cockpit.

"Any more secret, magical powers you'd like to share with me?"

"I have one more thing I must resolve… Do not move, yes?" Though she left, it wasn't long before she returned, blood dripping down her arm. "I am back… Why do you look so frightened?"

I pressed the badge on my chest, shrinking down to the floor. My eyes remained wide, staring at her hand. "…Is… that an arm?"

She watched me, confused. "…Oh… This?" She shook the hunk of flesh in her grasp, a smile on her lips. "It's a hand!"

"Um… I gathered that…" I scratched at my neck, trying to remain calm. "Why… Why would you disembody a… a hand?"

She stepped up to the controls, swinging the hand with each step. Blood dripped to the ground, as if a beating heart still lived within it. "We will need a handprint to activate the ship, _torrai_. Duh."

Like many of Rika's inexplicable actions, I knew better than to question it. She hadn't quite steered me wrong—yet. "We, uh… We should get out of here before the other guards realize where we went."

Rika laughed, as if to dismiss the thought. "Oh, that isn't a concern. They are mostly dead, now." Though the more morbid she became, the more desperate I was to understand her reasoning. "Do not look so horrified!" she laughed. "I was not the one to kill them. You were!"

I felt as if we had been transported to the ship, but had I simply blacked out? I had absolutely no memory of killing anyone—not a single guard. She seemed so sure of her response, yet my memories dictated otherwise… It was possible one of my aliens had taken over, but I didn't quite remember a reunion with Serena and Bellicus. _That_ I would surely remember. "I… I think I'll take your word for it…" I pressed myself into one of the spinning chairs, awaiting Rika's direction.

More familiar with the carrier ship than I would ever hope to be, I allowed her free reign in our departure. One by one, she pressed the fingers of the dead-or-dying hand to a scanner, unlocking full control of the ship. She entered coordinates into the command console and stepped into the role of pilot nicely. "So… Did you enjoy your stay in intergalactic jail, Tennyson?" she questioned, wrapping her hands along the steering column.

I hummed, playing along. "It was… nice. Shorter than expected, but nice. Two square meals a day, made a few new friends... I mean, the bed was uncomfortable, but I'd rate it three-of-five: would definitely consider staying again…"


	7. Home

**Chapter 9: Home**

"Arriving near the planet Earth," the onboard auto-pilot announced. Its words were like a breath of fresh air in my lungs, something I hadn't enjoyed for quite some time. I could see green and blue, the only two colors that mattered to me at that very moment. Earth was within reach, and I was minutes away from setting foot on honest-to-God soil. I felt like I was dreaming—there was no way I had returned home…

Rika spun in her chair, shifting it back and forth as she watched me. "You seemed excited, Ben. Is that the right word?"

I nodded, hiding a smile behind shaky hands. "Euphoric… Elated… Ecstatic, overjoyed, delighted, thrilled… All of those words you learned in the library, and then some." My knee kicked against me, anxious ticks peering through the calm exterior I tried to present. The feeling of returning home brought out the kid in me. It was like I was a teenager once more, stepping foot onto school grounds for the first time. The fear of who I would meet, yet the excitement always prevailed. I had little concern over the obstacles that I would face, yet I knew the danger was ever present. I hadn't a care in the world—I was home.

She smiled, toying with her pendant. " _Ema jumal volmratulo…_ You do seem happy, though. I am glad. It's a new sight to see of Ben… I enjoy this Ben!" As she lost herself in thought, her smile faded away. She poked at the controls, her mind elsewhere. "I have an important question, and I would like you to answer…"

The sudden change in tone caught me by surprise, pulling me from thoughts of nostalgia. "…Should I be afraid?"

Her shoulders rolled against the chair as Rika averted her eyes. "It is… a painful question. It is not something I would ask, but I must know." She removed the badge from her neck, brushing her fingers along the surface. "You… You have not spoken of your capture, Ben. I must admit that curiosity has me. The sentencing is understandable, but the why is not easy to find."

I stared at her hands, all thoughts lost at the mention of my crime. Not a word would easily roll from my tongue. Painful thoughts, memories… They all came flooding back with burning vengeance.

"I… I am sorry, Ben… I don't like seeing you in this way." Rika set the badge aside, her eyes remaining low to the ground. "Surely… _Ebi_ _ma;_ they must know. I wish to understand what they speak of. Do not keep me under the darkness."

"I don't really think you need to know," I replied coldly, my eyes frozen against her.

She sighed, "Do not make me force it out of you."

It was a story I wished never to retell. After the countless meetings with the Council, the hundreds of retellings and replays that I faced, I knew the story front-to-back. After they tossed me in a cell and forgot my existence, I prayed that would remain the end of it. Though now that I had changed everything in my escape, old wounds rose to the surface, new blood bubbling at the seams. I knew—at every turn—another retelling of the battle within me would be requested, and the one person that deserved to know just so happened to ask. Though it pained me greatly, I knew what needed to be done.

I kept my tears at bay, stowing them beside my anger. Had Rika's views not changed of me for all that she learned in the library, the pitiful story of Ben Tennyson's great capture would surely do the trick. " It's, uh…," I began, swallowing the lump in my throat, "It's not a fun ride, I'll tell you that much… Just… bear with me…

"Our government set up a discovery mission to a far-off planet and upset the very fragile balance of the ecosystem there. The spacecraft they sent had life on it. _No_ , not humans… A virus must've latched onto the craft during launch and made its way into space. Even with their careful procedures and _baking_ techniques, we screwed up. The virus spread like wildfire to all that lived there… It's hard to compare when I know almost nothing about your home. I guess I would compare it to the _plague._ I'm not talking about bubonic, septicemic, or pneumonic. I'm talking all three. At the same time. Imagine all of your organs melting from the inside, out. Skin and all. They were dropping like flies, and it definitely pissed someone off…

"When word reached the Plumbers that there was an impending attack on Earth, anyone and everyone even remotely available was called to help—and that just so happened to include the man with the Omnitrix." I shook my watch in her direction, staring angrily at the contraption. "Earth was… _is…_ my domain. I was the only good guy strong enough to fight back, but I was never going to be strong enough on my own. I am the first one they call, and the last person they hope to count on. I… I never wanted to be someone's answered prayers. While I always seem to be the brawn behind the brains, I always hoped I would be the first on the scene and the quickest end to the fight. Never really worked out that way…

"The moment their ships were visible from our atmosphere, multiple international governments were on it. There were militia as far as the eye could see. Tanks, jets, ships, you name it… It was the first time in history where Martial Law was mandated world-wide. Not a soul was to leave their homes, not even to grab a newspaper. It… it all happened so fast… I guess I could attribute my escape from crowd control to blind rage. I was angry at our government for being so careless. I was angry with the people for reacting so coldly, demanding resolution _yesterday_. It was as if we were the only beings in the universe that mattered—no one cared how it ended, even if it meant bloodshed. But I understood why.

"It had been, and I suppose always will be, one of the worst enemies I ever faced. They weren't simply interested in revenge for the hordes of their people that died with the virus. They intended to see through the destruction of our planet as a whole. And unlike the crazy, power-hungry, lunatic governments that presided over our world, their revenge was entirely justified. But we were still expected to fight back. We were, as a people, held responsible; yet we saw ourselves in the right and prepared to fight to the death to maintain that.

"G-Gwen… my cousin, she was one of the first on the front lines. If anyone could show the attackers some logic and reason, I thought it would've been her. But it seemed she was fending off soldier after soldier, instead of speaking with the leader. She never made it far enough to propose negotiations. She struggled with the attacks, even with an army and Plumbers by her side. A… a lot of people died that day… I don't think I will ever forgive myself for allowing that to happen… I knew it was either beat them or join them—and join them I did. But it could never be that simple. I would not allow them total victory. I wanted to ensure their point was made without jeopardizing the masses.

"The hardest part was getting inside the leader's ship. Proving my worth—both in name and with the Omnitrix—did the trick. They knew me; they knew of me. Garnering a worthwhile negotiation was the next step, and my argument had to be persuasive. I only had one shot. They tossed me into the helm before their leader who, himself, was quite ill with the virus. In that moment I knew it was never meant to be a war of worlds. It was a suicide mission.

"I approached him very calmly, though I lacked any confidence. I had no real plan… I never did, not with any of my fights. I went in with muscle and never prayed for brains. That was my moto, my strategy. But in this case, the world relied on my solid argument, and yet I had none prepared. I offered to make a deal…

"He laughed in my face, as if I were stupid. _What could you have to offer, human, that I would possibly have any interest in?_

"I explained the stupidity in fighting the army. It was a lost cause in the end. Fighting a mindless soldier would never prove a point to the leaders in the capitols. _They don't want to fight you…_

" _Then why do your people fight_? he questioned me. _They are with arms and have killed many yet. It appears they wish for a fight more than you care to admit, human…_

"And I knew he was right. Though it may have been in retaliation to their appearance, we fought without reservation. Our armies killed many of their soldiers without a passing thought. It was just what they knew—what they were ordered to do. The why never mattered to a soldier in uniform. That was the point I made to the alien warlord, watching as he coughed into his sleeve.

"Bloodshot eyes stared back at me, unconvinced by the sniveling human in his midst. _No planet in their right mind would fight so violently to prove their innocence. One would think you would cry surrender, yet you continue to fight._

" _This isn't your battle,_ I warned him. _You fight them, and it will be nothing but death. They don't know any different._ I explained that our soldiers were likened to drones. They would not stop even if it meant total destruction. _But… if you redirect your aim… Maybe you're just battling the wrong target._

"I explained that I could provide him with information of our governments' weaknesses, and how easy it would be to take them out. It would be no problem for an advanced race, someone with access to alien technology. While attacking civilians would get them nowhere, I would gladly offer up our armed forces. It was a lesser evil I was willing to swallow.

"He asked what I would want in return for the information I provided, but made no guarantees as to accepting the deal. He was smarter than I'd planned for, but I respected him for that. Suicide mission or not, he lacked the reckless abandon that many Earth forces held when openly staking war.

" _I ask that, when this is all said and done, you leave,_ I demanded of him. _When you get what you came for, you leave. You take all your ships, your men, everything, and you leave Earth as if you were never here. There are innocent people out there paying the price for their actions. This is our governments' faults; not theirs._

"Though he never seemed to see it my way. He collapsed into his chair through a fit of laughter, his hand over his mouth. _You truly believe this is about your government, human?_

"I nodded sheepishly at the strange creature, stepping back toward his guard. _Our governments restricted alien traffic to Earth for a reason, but it was never a sound decision. We had to rely on our own resources to survive for the coming millennia, and guess what? We're running out! Now, aliens are here and people don't know how to handle themselves. These_ creatures _aren't supposed to exist, yet here they are! Why do you think our planet—our governments—are so screwed up? We did this to ourselves, and we're already paying the price. Don't force us into double-jeopardy; it won't do us any good._

" _Our governments sent the satellite to your planet. Our governments funded the mission and oversaw all safety procedures. They paid for the expedition, and they should be responsible for the consequences—_ not _our citizens. They have no say in how things are done; they're sitting ducks. If you attack us, the innocent people… then you are no better than our governments. Kill the civilians on Earth, and you're bound to make a few enemies from_ our _friends._

" _If you take down our government… you would be doing our planet one_ hell _of a favor…"_

Rika looked to me, tears clouding her eyes. "…Your planet is much stranger than I have ever imagined from the books… Ben, why would you wish to return to a planet with the practices that do not allow for sustainable life?"

I looked away, hands knotted in my lap. "…Because it's home, Rika…"

She knew better than to accept my response at face value. "Then I must ask… Why become the traitor to _home?_ "

"I thought I would never win the argument against him. He seemed dead-set on a suicide mission, the costs all accounted for. But I had done it… He accepted the deal, handshake and all. I sent him straight to the home of the leader of the free world—the White House. As one of the foremost controlling governments, many nations would collapse without its support. One shot, it collapsed… And they travelled from capitol to capitol under my direction. One by one, each was taken out… But I had a feeling that my time aboard his ship wasn't quite finished.

" _You have done us no good here, human_ … he growled at me, waving over his soldiers. _You have simply shared many of the same tactics we could have done on our own. We shall maintain our end of the bargain and leave your planet when we are finished, but we made no promises as to_ your _wellbeing. I believe you will be happy to know… we've contacted your Council friends to notify them of your treachery. They will be waiting for you when we land…_

"And… that was it. That was the last I saw of my friends and family. They tossed me from their ship and left me at the Council's mercy. I was tried, charged, and sentenced before I had my next meal. They shipped me off and… that's kind of the end of the story. If you were looking for something more… I'm sorry to say that's all I have to share…"


End file.
